Tower of Dreams and Caverns
What is the Tower of Dreams and Caverns? The Tower of Dreams and Caverns, or ToDaC for short, is an ascension-based Challenging tower in Zone 2 by cometboii. This should be attempted after the Tower of Unearthed Discoveries. The tower can also be played here for practicing. Beginner's Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1: In the treehouse, go downstairs and go outside the door, and you will begin with some obstacles. You will start with two loose platforms, and then four wrap arounds. Then you do a 6-stud wraparound with a tightrope, then two spinners, then three truss wraparounds, then you go outside through the wall instead of the pushing platform. You will encounter a shoving platform, when it shoves you up, go to the next part immediately. Then climb up the truss, then encounter some more jumps with swinging platforms, get back into the tower, jump on three 2x1 stud platforms, go on two fast conveyors, then climb two ladders, and onto the next floor. * Floor 2: Then do a wraparound, go onto some more platforms, go onto some kill brick jumps (you can fall through the killbrick), and then do 4-6 Wraparounds (or two walkthroughs), then do two kill brick jumps (try to avoid the killbricks), then do a short maze to reach to a tricky (weird-looking thingy). At the maze intersection, go right to reach the next part of the tower. There is a secret brick in the middle, then do some more jumps, push the pushing platform (try to avoid the killbricks), then climb the truss, do some truss jumps, then climb another set of truss. Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: Do three jumps on stable platforms, four jumps on loose platforms, two normal jumps, then you come to something very hard. Three wedges with very thin tops (so jump very carefully), do three wraparounds, then do some jumps on small platforms connected to some walls, then on a very long conveyor, watch where you're going because you might fall off. At the end of the conveyor, simply jump to the next part that is not a conveyor, do some more random jumps until you reach a bunch of tightropes. There is a secret jump performed by some players on YouTube where you will only need to do a little bit of jumps. This secret may be hard. * Floor 4: Go to the kill brick mountain, wrap around with some jumps. Go on to the platform when it comes to you, and as soon as the platform is at the tightrope, simply go down it. Do some running and jumping (don't let the timer go out), and then once again, ignore the pushing platform and then go outside a secret wall you can go through. Do some wraparound and jumps, then do some jumps on 1-stud platforms, then with a pushing platform, simply jump forward fast before the swinging platform hits you. Then do some jumps, and then, that's the floor. * Floor 5: * Floor 6: * Floor 7: Finishing the Tower * Floor 8: * Floor 9: * Floor 10: Music * Layer 1 (House): '''Tower of Heaven - Sanctuary Zero * '''Layer 1 (Obstacles): Tower of Heaven - Stairway to Revelation * Layer 2: Tower of Heaven - Luna Ascension * Layer 3: Tower of Heaven - Pillars of Creation * 'Layer 4: 'Kirby Triple Deluxe - Moonstruck Blossom * 'Layer 5: ' * 'Layer 6: '''No Music * '''Layer 7: 'Battle Against a Weak Opponent - Earthbound * 'Layer 8: 'Otherworldly Foe - Earthbound * 'Layer 9: 'Battle Against a Machine - Earthbound * 'Layer 10: 'Battle Against a Confident Foe - Mother 4 * 'Layer 10 (White Portion): ' * 'Layer 10 Roof: 'Mother (NES) Music - Title Theme Trivia * When you get to Floor 7, you will need to take the flashlight. * On Floor 10, you can also Corner Clip instead of Dance Glitch. * The tower portal used to be in the Advanced Section, until Jupiter moved it to the Intermediate Section. Gallery 14c25786346791ba3a262c4d280307ce.png|ToDaC's old badge Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 11.05.24 AM.png|ToDaC's portal 2c2df0852710c4ed778580f53da75306.png|ToDaC's new badge. Continuing from this point After beating this tower, head to the Tower of Gnihcnup Neercs when it is finished, but for now, head to the Tower of Slipping and Sliding. Category:JToH Category:Challenging Category:Towers Category:Spatial System Category:Zone 2